


she sells seashells by the seashore

by thundazas



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Gen, also just me playing with words and imagery, this is before kh3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundazas/pseuds/thundazas
Summary: the chance of them meeting each other is slim, just like catching all of the ocean’s secrets and knowing what to do with them or winning an ocean brawl.





	1. Chapter 1

she walks up to the water, looking to the horizon. there’s a whisper in the air, in one ear and out the other. it begs her to look down and she complies. the shell she picks up is so small, fits right in the center of her palm, cold from bathing in the sea for so long. she closes her hand, fingers curling softly. her grasp is gentle. if she holds on too tightly, she’ll crush (the secret) it into tiny, unrecoverable pieces.

 

the ocean floor is so vast. it threatens to trap her here forever. the fleeting sunlight looms way above her, a guide in the depths of this darkness. there’s no swimming away from this. so she walks, trudges on instead. she moves forward. she’s done with moving backwards. she’s done with standing still. it’s her move now.

 

with all her powers, she can’t see this. what _is_ this? the pencil skitters on the page, lines looping, crossing, stopping. the pencil is set aside. she looks at what she’s drawn on the page, traces the peaks and troughs with a finger. the graphite smudges away under her touch.

they have to meet at some point.

 

but they're oceans away.

  


  


“listen.”

and that’s what she does. she holds the shell up to her ear, straining to hear past the dying waves and echoes. she needs to get to the whispers.

  


she rips the star shaped fruit from the tree, throwing it wildly into the sea with as much strength as she can put into it. she stares at it with fists clenched as it drifts away on the ocean’s back. she hopes it’ll do something, anything. it’s more than just an island legend. it’s a fairytale and she’s going to write it. happy ending and all.

it’s a fairytale and she’s going to draw it. happy middle and all.

it’s a fairytale and she’s going to tell it. happy beginning and all.

  


she pens it all down in a letter, in permanent ink that won’t wash away in the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this fic is just gonna be a collection of drabbles? probably more prose than like story or dialogue since im just writing for myself more than anything and that's apparently all my mind can come up with

there’s a huge storm visiting the islands. it reminds her of that night she went to check on the raft and of how her heart left her.

it’ll be a full moon tonight. she waits for the storm to stop raging, waits for it to pass. it’s a good time to look at the seashells she’s collected.

 

the tide is high. it’s what she wants, what she looks forward to as she approaches the water. she ran out as soon as the storm had stopped, desperate to search for any hints, any secrets that might be hiding in plain sight. the moon illuminates the night and the tidal waves beckon her to come closer. there are frantic whispers all around her, in the air, in her head, in her heart.

she spends all night out, the tide getting lower and lower. people will be looking for her, but they won’t be searching as hard as she is.

 

 

“what are you doing here all the time?” selphie asks her.

“what am i _not_ doing here all the time?” kairi asks back. “this is my favorite place. you know that.”

“yeah, but you’re here like _allll_ the time,” selphie emphasizes. “how many seashells are you gonna take? what if the ocean gets mad at you for stealing all of them or something?” selphie jokes, sitting down carefully on the sand.

“that’s it,” kairi gasps. she can’t keep all the secrets to herself. she has to send something back across the ocean, pass something down of her own in exchange.

“um, what?”

“i can take all the seashells i want,” kairi jokes, smile playing on her face.

“yeah right,” selphie rolls her eyes, a finger drawing in the sand. “where would you even keep them?”

“in here,” kairi whispers to herself, raising a hand to her heart. she turns away from selphie so she can’t see her and steps towards the ocean, whispering another oath of secrecy. “everywhere, duh,” she answers out loud, the last words of oath placed in her heart.

“huh?” selphie tilts her head at her. “everywhere? how do you even do that?”

“easy,” kairi replies. she tosses a seashell back into the ocean.

 

“i’m not a thief. promise,” she says quietly, letting a shell slide out of her hand and slip into the sea. the waves guide her shell to its next home, carrying her hopes somewhere only the water can reach. she takes the next seashell that the ocean gives to her.

**Author's Note:**

> writing fanfic is like me playing the cooking game in kh3. i've only attempted one dessert dish, went through my short batch of eggs, and out of all my tries i got one (1) score of excellent... me writing fic is just me feeding myself content i wanna see 
> 
> im throwing this fic out into the wild, im not super confident in my writing bc i feel like i dont have a good grasp on characters when i write them?? i think it’s just me writing the way i (want to) see them... this is super short but i have more and im still writing more, but i'm like looking over all of it and stuff ack
> 
> anyways u can find me rambling even more on my kh twitter @thundazas_ ! i like just made it from an old twitter account lol


End file.
